A Different Trial Ending
by Kagami Ikazawa
Summary: Sakura is at her final test. She now has to face Yue. But will she still need her frinds when a new power arises to try and kill Sakura......... read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was facing off ageist Yue in her trial in order to become Master of the Clow Cards. Lei had already had his chance and failed.

"You are not worthy of the cards. So I shall take these ones, for they have no further use to you." said Yue with disappointment lasted into his voice.

With a wave of his had Yue had possession of the Clow Cards that Lie had gathered. Now it was Sakures turn. "Will the next candidate please appoint themselves."

Calmly Sakura step forward and face Yue with a determination that even surprised her self. She had already known about Yue from the Dream Cards for warning. "I, Sakura challenge you Yue the Judge for the right to be the master over the Clow Cards."

"You are a brave one for speaking so boldly to me. However I accept your challenge. The trial begins. You many use any cards that you have in your possession and try to defeat me."

Sakura gave no reaction accept to center herself. This was it this, this was what she had been training for and was now ready to unleash her power on him, the terror of her nightmares, and the spirit that hunted her dreams. '_But I think I'll let him make the first move. Let's see what he's got_.'

For many long seconds nothing happened. Than Yue had had enough and sent a shard attack straight for her. Without moving a mussel Sakura erected a barrier using the Shield Card. She didn't have say the cards name, she didn't even have her staff out and transformed, which shock the on lookers. _'How's this possible, no child should have that much power,' _though Yue.It was like she was in a trans where she was completely calm and focus on the task at hand that she didn't let anything distract her.

_'I think I'll even the playing field than', _thought Sakura. She used the Float Card to elevate her and the shield into the air. "Now we are even, however I will give you two more tries before I make my move. So chose carefully." She for warned.

Yue looked a little cross at the little slip of a girl who dared to make such a claim to him, Yue Guardian of the Moon and Judge. "You will regret those words little one. For I have never been defeated before and you will fall just like the rest."

Yue gathered his powers and used the powers that the moon gave him and use the Time Card to slow down time so he could slip into a time hole and go back in time so that he was in the shield and formed a blade out of his gathered powers to strike the girl from behind.

"Too slow," she whispered. Using the Fly and Dash Cards together dropped the two other cards and dove out of Yue's way at the last second and evaded the attack completely. The Fly card had gave her a pair of angelic wing just like his, the Dash Card had trued them baby blue with a shine that reflected the moons heavily glow off them. Yue chased after her and repentantly tried to strike her but she was just too fast.

**On the Radio Tower**

Back on the ground on top of the radio tower Kero, Ms. MaKenze, and Lie were watching in awe as their little Sakura was holding her own ageist the Great Moon Guardian. "Is that even the same Sakura that we know, fighting?" asked Lie.

"Looks like she was holding out on us all this time." replayed Ms. MaKenze.

Kero just kept on looking at the fight, he'd never seen Sakura so focus before, but what was really getting to him was where was she getting all this power from, surly the cards wouldn't...'that's it!!' "Sakura's using the cards knowledge and is feeding off them and they off her. She's already created a bond with them. That's why she's so sure of herself cause she's not just using the cards but the cards are also using her too. She's becoming one with the cards that's also why she can summon their powers without saying or using anything to summon their powers. She is their source of power and they are giving her their abilities to use."

"But when did this happen and why now? Shouldn't it take years to from that type of bond with something like the Clow Cards?" asked Lie with disbelief in his voice.

He was a little unnerved that Sakura had already from that type of bond with the Clow Cards. Making such bond could be very dangerous if not done correctly. He was also a little mad at himself for not doing the same with his cards that way he might have stood a bit more a of a chance ageist the Moon Guardian. Alas, he had not and the cards were merely tools to him in his possession. He couldn't have formed that type of bond, like Saruka had with them, without giving up his already existing powers over the elements.

"It seems that the cards have choose Sakura as their Master and she apparently loves them enough to let them into her being without fearing the consequences." replied a still thoughtful Kero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the Fight **

Yue had been listening to Kero's explanation to what was up with the girl, '_so she and the cards have formed a very strong bond_.' His eyes glaze over as he now stopped swing at the little girl. _'What makes this girl so special to make them give her such a gift?' "_Yue I have given you your two chances now I will make my move. First let's take this fight to a safer place. Lie, Ms. MacKenze will stay here until I'm done. Kero will come with us as a witness. Now!"

Suddenly the cards Dark, Time, Create, and Dream floated in front of her. "You know what I would like done. Make it so." The cards glowed a bright yellow and, created a new battle filed; this one was just a plain of grass and the open night sky. "There now we won't harm anyone and we can go all out now without others to be in harms way."

Yue just took a look around inspecting the new battle grounds. "It seems that you wished to take this out of sight of the others."

"Yes, you are correct for now you are in my own world and now I will finish this. For I, didn't wish to fight you to begin with. But seeing as you gave me no choice I had to. You came to me fequenly in my dreams, so I knew that you were coming and that I'd have to face you soon. Towards the end of my journey. After there were no more Clow Cards to capture. I had to think of a way to beat you and thanks to the Dream Card, I knew just what I had to do. I wanted to give Lie a fighting chance. If I had just came out and said 'that you have no chance just give up now', than that would have been mean of me and I'm not like that. I normally don't fight like this. Actually you're the first being that I've had to fight this way. It was just easier for me to lay low than to attract unwanted attention. Enemies and challengers are so easy and willing to come by don't you agree?" she replied. "Even now I'm suppressing our power levels so that way no one will find us."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm your friend and Guardian. Didn't you trust me enough?" Kero was very upset that he had been left out the loop. Even the cards had left him out of their plans. Sakura turned to him, "Kero, I did need your help, collecting and fighting to get the Clow Cards and it wasn't until I got the last Clow Card that my bond with the cards was formed. Than Yue showed up and then there was no time. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Besides I still need you, you're still my friend and I promise to tell you these things sooner, ok?"

She glided over to him and gave him a big hug. Kero returned her hug and started to glow. Suddenly Kero was this big lion with her underneath him on the grass.

"Kero!! What happened to you?!" she was a bit surprise at his transformation and the fact that she now had a big cat in her chest. "This is my true form Sakura. Now that I've restored my bond with you, your true power is allowing me to revert back into my true from." He licked her on the face in a friendly kiss. She giggled playfully and scratched him behind his right ear. He gave off a purr and nuzzled her hand in response to her attraction to his head. He than stood up and off her, he sat down off to the side of her away from the fight that was about to continue.

Sakura turned her attentions back to the figure in the sky. He had just stayed up there waiting for her to come to him. She glided gracefully back up into the sky to face off once more off with Yue, who was still as stone. He didn't get this girl at all. '_ one minute she's all tough and strong, the next she's on the floor playing with Kero_.' " Are you ready to continue now?" he asked a little annoyed at having to wait. "Yes.", she replies with the same voice from before.

Before he could charge at her she was already speaking; "Bond." "Entrap" "Subdue." "Ground" "Complete Submission." "Attack now, and do as I ask. Bring down Yue."

Next thing Yue knew his wings were pined to his back and the elements were binding him. Next he felt his powers drain as the moon was blocked out by Shadow and Dark. Then it was his mind and heart that were attacked next. Mirror and Illusion played with his mind made him relive his dark sleep that he had fallen into when Clow had passed on. All and all Yue was completely subdued on the ground and was at Sakura's mercy.

She floated down to him, to see that he was indeed ok, and just asleep like she had wanted. She unbound him and let her world fade. The cards returned to their book but it was now pink, with gold trimmings. It now supported her name on the cover. "" Sakura Star, Master of the Star Cards", it read with a star symbol on the cover."


	3. Chapter 3

She had Yue's head in her lap as he rested. She was about to fall down herself but, kept herself steady and awake until her Moon Guardian had awoken. Kero had come over and lay down behind her so she could lean back ageist him. She played with Yue's hair as Lie and Mrs. MacKenze came upon them.

**Lie P.O.V **

' _I couldn't believe it, their was the powerful Moon Guardian, lying in her lap, as innocent as a child_.', he takes a look over Sakura. ' _She's no better, she looks like she's going to faint at any second. I wonder what happen to them to make them this way.'_ "And who's the lion?" My last thought out loud without me knowing it.

"Hun, as if you didn't know kid. It's me Kerobearos the Guardian Beast, incase you have forgotten." says Kero smugly, while turning his head to see me.

"K-K-Kero?!" I said in disbelief. '_No way! That toy can't be this giant war lion_.'

**Back to Normal P. O. V**

"Sakura you need to rest too, you used too much of yourself in this fight. If you do not rest soon you will become too weak to sustain the cards and their guardians ", says the wise Ms. MacKenze.

" I know I just want to make sure that he's ok. I did go a bit over board. I'll rest when he wakes up." As if to hear her wishes Yue began to stir in his sleep.

**Yue's P.O.V **

The first thing I known was that it was very dark but I was not hurting in this place, it felt warm and safe. I could start to hear voice talking. One was calming and soothing, but sounded also very tired.

_" I know I just want to make sure that he's ok. I did go a bit over board. I'll rest when he wakes up." _Is what the voice had said. _'Who's waiting for me to wake up? Why doesn't my head hurt?' _ I feel my head shift and can feel the hands that were softly caressing my head stop at my movements. _'No!! Don't stop!'_ As if hearing me the hands start moving through my hair again. I relax and I can now hear what's being said and done around me.

'_So I lost, I lost to the child, my new master Sakura.' _I can feel her presents coming close to my face.

"_Wake up Yue. I need you to wake up for me. Let me know that you're ok. Open your eyes." _Said the voice softly in my ear. How could I not comply?


	4. Chapter 4

**On Top of the Radio Tower**

Yue opened his eyes and stared right into his new mistress', bright, green, tired eyes. "Good your awake", she sighed out, than fell back unconscious onto her sun guardian.

Yue was confused for a few minutes, but sat up none the less so as keep what dignity he had left. "Brother take it easy." "I am fine."

Disregarding everyone else Yue stood up and looked down at his new mistress. Sakura looked so pail and small to his eyes. '_What was a creature so young as her doing with that much power?_' She gave off a small sigh in her deep sleep.

Lie approached her to take her back home but, was stopped when Yue held out his arm to him. Yue then silently picked her up into his arms bridal style, and flew up into the dawning sky. Kero stayed behind to make sure that everyone else got home safely.

Yue was flying back to Sakura's house. He would look down once and a while to check that she was ok and indeed just asleep. He found her house easily enough, with the help of his alter-egos memories. He saw that she had left her window open, and few in through it. 'Stupid girl, trying to get herself killed.' But put this though into the back of his mind.

He set her down into her bed than went and sat on her window sill waiting for his brother to return. Kero returned a few hours later and changed back into his smaller form and joined his brother at the window sill.

"How is she?" He asked while floating over her head. "She is asleep." "She used up too much power on her first try." "Perhaps she should learn to control what she has first before the cards were fused together in her. " He looked disappointedly at his older brother. "How was I supposed to know?" "You were her guardian; you were supposed to be teaching her!"

Kero floated down to Sakura's head feeling very shameful for his actions.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over three days, when Sakura surd from her rest. Yue was sitting by the window when he heard his new mistress awaken. He just turned his head to watch her as she stretched like a cat and gave a big yon. She was in the middle of rubbing her eyes, when Kero came fly in with Lie, Maling and Madison hot on his heels.

"Sakura!!!" Kero yelled as he slammed into her chest.

"omHuff, Good Morning Kero. Lie, Maling, Madison! Nice to see you guys are alright. Lie, I'm sorry that you didn't get the Clow Cards. I know how much it meant to you. To your family." She said while looking down at her hands in shame.

"Awa it's ok, you won them fair and square. Who am I to complain?" He said reassuringly. "Lie was very worried when you fainted and didn't awake up Sakura. We were afraid that you wouldn't until after we had gone back home", says Meling with a relieved voice. She turned to Lie, "Isn't that right Lie. And you were worried you wouldn't get to say good bye."

"You guys are leaving? When?" Sakura asks.

"Tomorrow. We have our plain ride back to China tomorrow." replied Meling.

"Oh." said Sakura.

"But we'll be back didn't you worry. Besides if we don't Lie will be all moody and stuff." Behind her Lie is blushing to beat the band. It was Madison who came to his rescue.

"Well we just stopped by to see how you were and seeing that you're ok now we really should let you get some more rest."

"No, No I'm ok," she is trying to get up. She manages to stand up but than starts to fall. Yue catches her and picks her up into his arms. "You are still too weak to stand, mistress. You shouldn't be getting up." he said while putting her back into bed. "But I want to spend time with my friends. Please Yue?"

Yue doesn't want to give into his mistress pleading eyes. "We will go down stairs into the living room."

He picked her up again into his arms than went down stairs with her friends following closely behind him.

In the living room Yue placed Sakura down on the couch and tuck the blanket around her to make sure she was warm enough. Their, everyone kinda just sat around and talked. They talk about all the good times they had while collecting the cards and some of the more challenging parts as well. All through it all Yue wasn't very far from his mistress' side. Always within her view point.

They decided to have a sleep over that night. The girls slept up stairs in Sakura's room, while the boys slept down stairs in the living room.

The next morning came too quickly for the small group of close friends. Lie and Meling packed and said their good buys. Sakura was in tears.

"When will we see you guys again?" She asked trying really hard not to cry in front of everyone.

"I don't know Sakura." replied Lie and he stood in front of her with his head down cast.

"Flight 65 to China is now boarding, please make your way to the loading dock." said the man over the airport's intercoms system.

"Well that's us." Said Lie.

"See ya around Sakura". Before he could walk away from her she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. Yue, who was now back in his other form glared at the pair. 'He had better not hurt her, or he's dead.' he thought as he watched them from a distance.

"I'll miss you Lie." she cried into his shoulder. "I'll miss you to." He said as he embraced her.

Their moment came to short for them and Lie was walking away from her.

Yue thought now would be a good time to rejoin his distressed mistress. He put his hands on her shoulders and just stood behind her. Sakura had silent tears falling down her cheeks.

" Will I ever see them again Yue?" She asked as silent tears were falling down the sides of her face.

"If you wish it than you will. Until than we must get you stronger. Your connection with the cards has grown but now you need to learn how to harness that power on will." He said as he picked her up and carried her out of the air port. She fell asleep on his shoulder as he took her home. Little did they know the trials that were right around the corner.

**Ok now this story is done and basically you have to watch the second season to find out what happens next. I hope that this up dated version is more to your liking. **

**From Shadow Goddess. **


End file.
